


Turbulence

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: Dragon Age Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Expect the full force of Fereldan retaliation, F/M, Guilt, I am not holding back any punches, MIND THE RATING AND THE WARNINGS, Revenge, Rite of Tranquility, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Triggers, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: A grisly discovery in Denerim's Chantry can change a country.





	1. The Chantry

**Author's Note:**

> Again, mind the warnings. This is an experiment as I've never written anything like this before. Feedback appreciated.

Kylon was getting too old for this. It was almost dawn, but of course something had to happen before his shift was over. A lay sister went looking for him at the Gnawed Noble Tavern, alarmed that someone was on the Chantry. Said person wasn’t moving, so she had suspected a corpse, but she haven’t dared to approach since near the humanoid covered in dirty blanket had, what it appeared to be, a staff. Of course people would start making a mess as soon as the King left for Redcliffe. It almost appeared if Denerim’s population collectively acted as a rowdy child.

Andraste’s mercy, it was probably a prank by someone with a distasteful sense of humor, taking advantage that the Chantry was no longer under the vigilance of the Templars as they had been recalled to Val Royeaux or were in the Hinterlands killing apostates. Yawning he took two men with him, just in case, several Sisters were at the door of the chantry, alarmed by the recently discovered trail of blood.

Alright, maybe it wasn’t a prank. He ordered his men to ready their weapons and quietly entered the Chantry, sure enough there was the staff the Sister had seen resting on the floor, but with the light beginning to enter from the window he could see it was clearly broken. A shame as it looked expensive and delicately crafted.

As he approached the figure, he began noticing features, namely that it was a woman and that she was alive, as the breathing did a soft wheezing sound. Then a smell hit his nose, he recognized that smell, it was the same smell that attacked his nose every time we went to check in with Sanga on the Pearl on laundry day. It was the smell of multiple bodily fluids released when people had sex, the unmistakable odor of sweat, cum, and a tinge of blood, only that this time the odor of blood was very prevalent.

Andraste’s sacred crown.

He changed his demeanor and signaled his men to put the weapons down. This was no trouble maker, it was a victim of a heinous and disgusting crime. He felt his blood boil, this woman had likely been attacked and has searched for refuge in the Chantry. No matter how many years he was on the post , this kind of cases always hit a nerve, maybe because he had a young daughter himself. As lightly as he could he touched the woman’s shoulder.

“Miss, miss, can you hear me? You are safe now”

The woman didn’t respond, but he was not surprised women sometimes after being attacked shutted down completely, taking sometimes weeks to talk again , if ever. He removed his own cape offering it as a token of peace, it was still winter and the Fereldan cold was still sharp and unforgiving. As careful as he could he approached to the woman’s hood, if he could make eye contact maybe he could…

The woman turned and Kylon felt his blood turn into ice. He knew this woman, everyone in the country knew this woman, only that the last time she was seen she wasn’t naked covered with a filthy blanket, nor she had a bleeding sunburst insignia burned clearly on her forehead.

“Sergeant Kylon” said the woman in a monotone voice “The tears…’ she said blinking “they won’t stop”

“My lady Amell…”

“Why won’t they stop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep the chapters short, aka less than a 1000 words, as I say I am experimenting.


	2. Shianni

Kylon wasn’t sure how he did it, but he stood up and sent his men out and asked for some sisters to come in instead. He explained the situation as delicately as he could. But how do you explain to Chantry sisters that you found the Hero of Ferelden brutalized in the Chantry. That’s why he committed the identity of the woman, he just carefully explained on how this was a recently made Tranquil mage who had been beaten and raped.

Two of the sisters asped in horror, but the other two understood. Gently as they could they attempted to guide the woman to the dormitories, to try to heal her and clean her. Only to find a negative from the crying woman.

“My legs are broken, if I attempt to walk the pain will overcome me , and I will faint” One of the sisters attempted to give her a glass of water. “My hands are broken too, they said it will stop my casting, they were wrong”

Sweet Maker, as if the swollen purple face wasn’t enough, as if the bruised breasts and bloody scratches on her torso weren’t enough for him to go run to the caste and take half of the army and...Wait, the castle?

Fuck

Just how was he going to say this to the King?

“My Lady A…” he corrected himself , “My Lady, I am going to have to carry you, is that alright I will need to touch you”

She nodded but he didn’t miss the fact that she was trembling in his arms nor the fact that her face showed a terror her eyes were not allowed to show. The sisters guided him to a vacant room in the monastery behind the Chantry, it was nothing luxurious, but it was clean and dry. He placed her delicately in the bed. Maker only knew how many other bones she may had broken.

“I will get a healer, maybe two, in the meantime, please try to make her comfortable”

“Yes, Sergeant” said the eldest of the Sisters, “We will inform the revered Mother as soon as she finished the service”

“Thank you, I will be back.”

Denerim’s Alienage, wasn’t part of this normal route, if if he needed to find a discrete Healer, this would be the place. After Kinloch Hold disbanded many elven mages returned to their alienages. It was an open rumor, that if you asked the correct questions and had enough gold  you can even get a spirit healer. Kylon had no time for this and instead went to the person who would knew. He knocked firmly but politely into Hahrem Shianni’s door.

It was still early, but not early enough to catch the redhaired woman in her pajamas.

“Sergeant Kylon” she said politely but firmly

“Hahrem Shianni” he said removing his helm “I apologize for disturbing you so early in the day, but I am afraid I have a” he gave a deep breath “ _ delicate _ situation to discuss with you”

“How  _ delicate _ ?” she asked with a tone of doubt.

“Delicate enough, that came directly to your door instead of going thru the usual channels, it’s regarding a healer of the old”

Healer of the old was the code used when someone needed a magical healer. Shianni narrowed her eyes.

“Come in sargent” she said opening the door. The house was clean and warm, Kyon smelled the fresh bread in the oven. “Please continue” she said offering a chair.

“I am in urgent need of a healer”

“I understand that, but why is this delicate?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “At dawn I was called to the Chantry because of an entering, and found a woman, badly hurt, I...she needs medical attention, the kind that goes beyond poultices.

“Still, you haven’t tell me why is this delicate”

Kylong balled his fists. “I know this woman, and you know her too” He saw her eyes moving , almost as if she was mentally checking every member of the alienage in her head. “This woman was…” he took another deep breath “brutalized , in every sense on the word”

Shianni eyes hardened and her lips thinned.

“I will tell you, but you’ll need to be absolutely discreet with this, even I am not sure how to manage it just yet.

“Who is she? Just spit it out Sargent”

“The Hero of Ferelden”

The room grew impossibly quiet, Shianni’s knuckles turned white for the effort she was making at holding the table.Afterwards Kylon just hear an impossible stream of curses leaving the elf’s mouth, some he understood, some were clearly elheven.

“Come with me” she ordered as she took her jacket and walked deeper into the alienage.


	3. The Healer

Kylon followed Shianni as they went deeper and deeper into the alienage. The buildings looked older and frailer as they were the buildings who withstood the Darkspawn attack ten years ago. Most of the buildings had been destroyed and rebuild, only small sections remained, an echo from the past and before the Hero of Ferelden used her persuasive skills to guarantee the new parts of the alienage to be built the same quality as the rest of Denerim. 

The reached a little, near the southernmost gate. I was simple, and yet so very clean.

Shianni knocked on the door loudly.

“Alim!” she said stopping her hand after two strong knocks “Alim, it’s me Hahren Shianni”

There was a moment of silence before a number of locks began their rattle, indication that the door was opening. 

A thin blond haired blue eyed elf opened up, looking at both of them with a furrowed brow.

“Hahrem” he said butchering the pronunciation of the word “This is certainly an early visit, with a, ugh what’s the word Gale uses for humans?  _ shem _ guard no less. Is something amiss?”

“Alim, I need your services” said Shianni with a calm voice

“I am but a herbalist” he said with a mocking bow

“Yes, we know, but we need the  _ full service _ ” said Shianni . Alim twisted his mouth.

“I could understand  _ that  _ hahrem, but this human guard is an unlikely escort”

“You worked in the Kirkwall Gallows for a time didn’t you?” asked Shianni

Alim’s eyes darkened for an instant “Worst year of my life, and that’s including Uldred’s attempted coup”

Kylon interrupted. “We have a delicate matter, Enchanter, we need your expertise with a mage we found”

He scratched his chin. “Must be bad if you came for me instead of reaching Otif and Yuta” said Alim ignoring the guard, focusing exclusively on Shianni

“It appears so”

“Might be expensive” he warned. Shianni was ready to speak but Kylon reached for his pocket, and gave him a bag with twenty heavy golden coins. Alim’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean  _ this  _ much I...”

“Whatever it will cost I am sure the Crown will repay you triple, if we can trust in your discretion”

The chill of winter had nothing to do with the shiver that took over Alim’s body. 

“I will get my things” said the elf reentering his home. Shianni and Kylon just heat the sound of glass making contact with more glass.He emerged with a heavy backpack. “Let’s go”

The walk to the Chantry was quiet, there was not much to be said. They crossed the Market square quickly and Amim took a pause before entering the Chantry.

“So Mother Tarila was an apostate all along?” he asked.

Kylon rolled his eyes “Don’t be absurd”

“Then why are we going to this cursed place?”

Shianni gave a deep breath. “It will make sense once inside, and you promised to be discreete”

“I am not going to like this, am I”

“I doubt anybody will”

The Chantry was warm and dry, it would had been inviting. Mother Tarila was outside the door Kylon had left Amell in.

“Sergeant” she said dryly. Revered Mother Tarila was a Revered Mother from Orlais, something that hadn’t made her very popular when she arrived in Denerim two years ago. Whispers said  she was exiled from Orlais by the Divine herself, and that people continued going to Denerim’s Chantry only because Chanter Frida had a voice that rivaled Andraste herself. 

“Revered Mother” said Kylon removing his helm.

“Why have you brought an elf and a mage to my Chantry?”

“Revered mother I…”

“Long time no seen Mother Tarila” said Alim with a very obvious falsely sweet voice “Haven’t seen you since we parted ways on Kirkwall”

“Alim Surana” she said as if the name was a curse. “Of all the…”

“Revered Mother” said Kylon ready to jump between the two of them, he thanked the Maker that Shianni had remained stoic during the whole exchange. “I would love to hear on how do you know Herbalist Alim, but now it’s not the time, my sources “ he said giving a confident look at Shianni “tell me he is the best to handle this  **_delicate_ ** situation”

“We have a Tranquil mage , what’s so delicate about it?”

Shianni gasped, looking at Kylon with a mask of horror. Alim just twisted his mouth again, he had assumed Hahrem Shianni knew this, why else would he had been called to? Dread began pooling in his gut.

“Revered Mother” said Shianni grinding her teeth “Do you have any idea who is in that room?”

“The sisters insist that the Sergeant asked them complete silence, why are they obeying him is beyond me”

“Just let me pass” said Alim trying to approach the door, only to be stopped by the bony hand of the old woman.

“You will go nowhere  _ démoniste” _

Befor Shianni could unsheathe her hidden daggers Kylon had managed to immobilize the woman , placing one hand on her back. “Go” he instructed the two elves who quietly entered the room closing the door firmly behind them.

“What in Andraste’s name do you think you are doing Sergeant? The Guard Captain will…”

“Listen Revered Mother, I don’t know what history do you have with Herbalist Alim, and frankly I don’t care, but if you don’t tread carefully right this instant you will end up exiled from all southern Thedas”

“You insolent…”

“I am going to release you now, I don’t want to break something that might force Harbalist Alim to be distracted from his duty”

“All this effort for one mage, this will not go unpunished I will report you to the King himself if I have to!”

Kylon had the urge to invite her to do so, because he would pay good coin to see the Revered Mother explaining to the King why he was stopping the healer meant for the Hero of Ferelden.


	4. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the warnings

Shianni shouldn’t be as horrified as she was when she entered the room. She had been thru the Void and back. The consequences of the Tabris wedding weren’t as fresh nor as agonizing as they had been, she had come to terms with that situation. It did helped that the hero of Ferelden latter confided on her the fate of Vaughn. _Like a dog, Hahren Shianni_ she had told her one day when they were discussing the reconstruction plans for the alienage. So seeing her in that pitiful state knocked the wind out of her stomach.

Alim had kept his composure, immediately getting to work.

“She said her legs were broke” said one of the sister , that's why we haven’t…”

“No no, you did good, , she does have both of her femurs broken” said Alim passing a hand over the unconscious Warden. He gave a deep breath and pushed energy into the scratched thighs of the woman. The scratches began to disappear as if they had been paint washed away by water. His brow began to sweat until the light of magic vanished.

“Allright, her legs are mostly healed, she still will need to stay in bed for weeks, those were ugly breaks I cannot even…” he  cleared his throat, no need to scar the Sisters more than they already were.

“Ser Mage” said one of the sister “she was bleeding, you know, there”

Alim let go a deep breath.

“I am hardly surprised, I’ll check her inch by inch if I have to”

“Thank you” said the brunette sister, Alim gave her a small smile, before going back to the healing. This was the worst case he had ever seen. The templars in the Gallows had been beasts, there was no other way of saying it, but even them had limited the damage to specific areas.

He had brewed more contraceptives in his time in the Gallows than during all his years in Kinloch.

The Warden Commander hadn’t been that lucky, it was almost as if whoever did this to her had wanted to made her suffer. This was not a simple attack, there was more too it. The legs had been the more pressing matter to heal, now he moved to the face, trying not to flinch at the ugly sunburst mark in her forehead. Ice magic helped with the swollen lips and nose. Little by little the face turned back to being a face and not a gory mess. At least the sisters had managed to clean the blood off when they washed what was left of her hair.

“Don’t throw away anything, we might need it later” despite the questioning looks nobody contradicted him.

“Don’t forget the mouth” said Shianni in a very quiet voice. Alim nodded gently opening the mouth, luckily the tongue and teeth looked fine, other than bites on the inside of the cheeks. A quick spell solved it.

He moved to the neck, only to find a myriad of bruises. Hickeys. He felt sick. Accompanying the bruises was a clear ligature mark, either whoever did this to her attempted to strangle her or hang her her or whoever it was was sicker than he anticipated. The arms were thankfully mostly unharmed with the exceptions of cuts and bruises, mild in comparison with the rest of the body. That’s until he reached the hands.

Maker, the hands.

A human hand contained roughly twenty seven bones yet he found every single one of them broken in both purple hands. He had seen this kind of breaks before, never intentionally however. They always ocurren when an armored foot stepped over a hand. The monster who had attacked her had tied her up ans stepped into her hands repeatedly. Judging of the thinness of her face and torso he would guess she was captured and tortured for roughly a month.

If his plan worked he was going to personally look for whoever did this.

“Pass me the white container” said the mage gesturing to one of the Sisters. The brunette gave him the glass contained with a metallic scent.

“What’s that?” asked the red headed sister.

“An experiment” he said finishing healing the hands “Instead of bandages I am immobilizing the hands with a cast, this will reduce the risk of more injury and in theory should make it easier for her to recover mobility and dexterity”.

“She looks better” said the brunette sister “she is not showing as much pain as she was before passing out”

“I trust she will...” he cut himself before continuing , suddenly the word ‘feel’ didn’t seemed appropriate. “I am sure her body will suffer less after I am done with the torso”

As he suspected seven broken ribs and a punctured lung, not to mention the terrible cuts and bites on the breasts. Alim felt himself weak for the use of mana. It was almost as if he was reconstructing the Warden.

He suddenly recognized a smell, one of the sisters was offering him a lyrium potion.

“How?”

“When the templars left they left a cache of potions , just in case”

Alim thanked whatever deity above and emptied the bottle in one drink. He continued to apply heavy magic to the ribs and breasts. The bones were back where they belonged but she would have to remain bedridden for a week at least.

His magic had told him that the pelvic bone wasn’t broken nor chipped, but the trauma in the vaginal canal, was extensive.

“I am going to need another lyrium potion, because I am applying a lot of mana here”

The sister nodded and gave him a potent lyrium potion, , again Alim consumed it in on drink. This time he called the spirit of Valor, as he needed all the fade energy he could muster. He concentrated all the mana in his hands, as he heard the muscles and nerves getting tied together. Thank the Maker the Warden was unconscious since it should be an impossible painful experience. When he finished he felt exhausted.

“It’s not over, she will need several healing sessions, but at least now she is not in immediate danger”

Everyone in the room let go a deep breath, but the relief lasted little as suddenly the Warden opened her eyes.


	5. Immediate Plans

“Who are you?” asked the Warden in a monotonous voice, she was attempting to it down , but grimaced when she tried to shift her weight.

“My name is Alim” said the elf showing his hands “I am a healer you were found...gravely hurt”

She moved her hand only you see the cast. “What’s this?”

“It’s a cast, one of my inventions, despite my abilities as a healer you still need to allow your own body to heal you, you’ll need remain in bed for a few weeks”

“Where am I?” she asked looking at the room, her eyes fixed themselves in the Sisters. Tranquils were supposed to be devoid of emotions, but Alim felt the fear emanating from the Warden when she saw the confused sisters.

“We are in the Chantry” said Alim still holding his hands in front of him. “The sisters have been taking care of you, no one will hurt you here”

“They’ll have to go over my very dead body” said Shianni approaching to the bedside. “Hello Chancellor”

“Hahrem Shianni” said the woman, Shianni could see the gears turning behind her yes. “We are in Denerim”

“That’s correct, we are in the...what are you doing?” she asked alarmed when the woman was making an obvious effort to stand up. “You can’t stand yet, your legs are still not completely healed”

“I cannot stay here”

“Of course not” said Shianni trying to do calming gestures with her hands, as she didn’t wanted to touch the woman. “I can ask Kylon to go to the palace guards, surely they can send someone to escort you quietly to the palace…”

“No” said the Warden firmly

“What do you mean no?” asked Alim surprised “You are the Chancellor of the bloody country, you are an Arlessa, if not to the palace just where do you intend to go?”

“I cannot go to the palace, not now not ever” tears began to stream again from her face, she didn’t even seem to realize it

“Why?” asked Shianni softly

“The King…he cannot see me like this, not now not ever, better he believes I died” said the Warden with a resolute tone. She really believed that.

“That’s by far the most ridiculous idea I’ve heard in my entire life, and I shared rooms with Anders” said Alim harshly “You cannot simply declare yourself dead, do you have any idea the political ramification of this?”

“I might as well be dead” said Amell falling down to the bed. “It would had been better that I have died”

“Don’t be absurd!” continued Surana clearly getting upset “You killed an Archdemon and managed to get honors not ever awarded to any mage, and now you wish you were dead? No, I didn’t saved your life for you to throw it away”

“I am no longer a mage”

That made Alim quiet. He didn’t had much to contradict that claim, her mind had been sundered from the fade. 

“Do you wish to die?” asked Shianni

“Yes” responded the Warden without her voice changing “Is it because of tranquility, or because of the attack you suffered?” Silence engulfed the room, this time Shianni took Alim’s position by the bedside “I wanted to die too, death sounded peaceful, quiet.” she took a deep breath “But you know what, fuck that” she said now with fire in her eyes “Being alive is better than being dead, because you cannot retaliate being dead, you told me so yourself, like  _ dogs  _ , being alive is the best revenge you can achieve against the bastards who hurt you. They did not break you”

The Warden remained quiet , her neutral face showed on how her brain was taking in the information.

“I need to get to Amaranthine” she said finally “To Vigil’s Keep”

“That’s sounds more reasonable” said Alim “You are still the Warden Commander of Ferelden, Amaranthine sounds like good place to go”

“Thank you” said the Warden relaxin slightly 

“You can go in a month”

The Warden blinked in confusion “What?”

“You do not think you can go like, right now, do you? You are still recovering and not about to send you to a horseback travel”

“She can stay with me” offered Shianni

“I have a small house, here , in Denerim, it is not far from here” supplied the Warden

“Why do you have a house in Denerim?” asked Alim

“It belonged to a woman named Goldanna, I bought it from her, it is next to Master Wade workshop, not far from the Alienage entrance”

“That could work” said Shianni “I’ll inform Sergeant Kylon, so we can make the house usable, Alim you are moving in with her”

“I am what?” asked the elf confused

“I am not going to let her live alone for a month, and she’ll need constant healing as you said. Do you have any objections Amell?” asked Shianni looking her square in the face.

“Not any logical ones” responded the former mage.

“Good, then I’ll inform Sergeant Kylon”


	6. Routine

The first two weeks were, in a word, quiet. Alim had shared his room with Tranquils when he was in Kirkwall and, unlike many of the mages he knew, he was not instantly repulsed by them.  The healing went as well as it could, , she obviously needed to regain some of her lost weight if she wanted to heal properly. Sometimes he felt  _ his  _ presence was as if he was a ghost, she went on her day quietly. She woke up, made breakfast, and submerged herself into household chores. By the end of the second week he was sure there was no cleaner nor more organized little house in Denerim. One of her hobbies ended up being, of all the things, embroidery. She decorated the curtains, her sheets, his sheets, the tablecloth, the napkins, the aprons, her clothes, his clothes, handkerchiefs among many other things as soon as her fingers were healed.

“Why do you like this so much?” he asked when he saw her working in an intricate pattern of what appeared to be a Mabari”

“It calms me”

“You could start a shop, the designs are very good, if a bit repetitive, do you need to include roses in every pattern you work?”

She stopped her activities and looked down. Her face was still neutral but something betrayed the hurt behind her stoic face. Alim felt he had pushed the wrong button.

“Roses are aesthetically pleasing” she responded quietly

“I...yes, I suppose you are right”

“Alim”

“Yes?”

“Do I know you?”

“In a matter of speaking, I too was raised in Kinloch Hold, I am some years older than you, so we really didn’t shared much time together, but I do remember you were Irving’s favorite”

“I see” she said quietly returning to her work

“Is there” he gave a deep breath “is there something you want to talk about?” he said testing the waters for the fourth time in these weeks.

“No”

“Are you sure?” he asked again

“Yes”

“Alright, alright” he said quietly , he knew she needed to talk about what happened to her either the attack or the Rite, nobody lept those things in without becoming a little mad. Even in Kirkwall Tranquils spoke with other Tranquils, he remembered Elsa’s confusion when talking to Helena “Hahren Shianni is coming today, she is bringing some fresh vegetables”

“You always pronounce it wrong”

“I...what?”

“The word Hahren, you always pronounce the ‘e’ too strongly, makes you sound like a child”

“I am following the pronunciation that elves used in the Dales” he said defensively “I studied the topic until exhaustion and even managed to learn some Dale elvish”

“But nobody pronounce like that anymore”

“I do”

“Have it your way, but Shianni cringes a little when you stress the ‘e’”

“She does not!” he said offended at the notion

For a moment he felt she was going to laugh, but Tranquils did not such thing, but something behind her face betrayed what once would had been a smile. It was heartbreaking. A knock was heard on the door. Alim opened to find Shianni carrying a large bag of carrots.

“Hello children” she said in a melodious voice. Surana just rolled his blue eyes. “I managed to get you a healthy bag of carrots”

“Thank you Hahren Shianni” said Amell without stressing the letter ‘e’.

“How are you today?” she asked

“I can walk, but I tire quickly, my fingers are regaining dexterity and my muscles no longer ache”

“That’s wonderful. You’ll be able to go to Vigil’s Keep soon enough”

Before Amell could reply a huge commotion was heard outside. Both Alim and Shianni opened the door only to found themselves with the sound of trumpets.

“What’s going on?” asked Alim to one woman who was heading to one of the entrances of the Market district.

“The King is back! People are going to greet him at the gates!” she said leaving the elf. Alim and Shianni took a deep breath and returned to the house, only to find Amell strapping her boots.

“Any particular reason you are strapping your boots?” asked Surana

“I am going to the gates”

“You can barely walk, you said so yourself”

“I don’t care, I am going”

“Why” 

“I need to see him, only once, I need to see him again, only once” had she not been Tranuil her voice would have sounded like a plea. 

“I suppose nothing wrong could happen….”

“What?” deadpanned Shianni

“Listen Amell, you might be in pain all the time, are you willing to do that, for a glance?”

“Yes”

“Alright, you’ll need the crutches, and we need to move now if we want a good place”

“I have a bad feeling about this” said Shianni quietly

“It might motivate her to go to the castle” said Alim whispering “I don’t know you but I don’t fancy have my head in a pike, and I am sure ‘hiding critical information from the King’ falls in that category”

“You are paranoid”

“There is a reason I am alive Hahr _ e _ n”

“Alright let’s move” said Shianni “You might want to wear to hood Amell, just in case someone recognizes you”

“Yes” she said wearing a mustard yellow, hood. It wasn’t pretty by any standard but at least was warm.

“I know a shortcut”


	7. Flight

Shianni was right she did knew a shortcut that allowed them to gain advantage over the flowing crowd. Some parts however were very intricate and Either Shianni or Alim had to carry Amell. Finally they managed to get to the gates, there was already a crowd but managed to get in fron. First lane to see when the king entered to the city.

“Are you alright?” asked Alim

“You were right, it’s painful”

“I have an elfroot potion,, in fact I have four, keep them, use as much or as little as you want”

“Thank you” she said fastening the potions to her belt.

“Here he comes!” yelled a girl waving a small Ferelden flag. She was right , flanked by a dozen guards came the King. He was wearing a thick red cape, and the crown on his head, he was graciously greeting the screaming crowd.

“Is it me or does he look tired?” asked Alim

“Well being King it’s not easy” shrugged Shianni 

“What do you think Amell, Amell?” 

Of all the things Alim expected when looking at the former mage, he didn’t expected to look so devastated. Her brow wasn’t frowning, and her lips weren’t trembling, but big fat tears were escaping her eyes and her scarred hands were covering her mouth as if to quiet a whimper.

“I knew this was a bad idea” said Shianni

Just in that moment the King turned in their direction, he gave Shianni a smile, but then his eyes moved to the yellow hood and he frowned. It looked as if he was trying to solve a complicated mathematical problem as if he was fighting between reality and hope. Shianni held her breath, has he recognized her? The gaze didn’t lasted long as the horse continued moving. Shianni turned to Alim who was bleeding from his nose, and they both realized Amell was no longer there, the crutches were discarded on the floor.

“Where did she go?” she asked alarmed

“I don’t know, she punched me on the nose took my bag and ran, how in Andraste’s name does she run?”

“You said she is in pain, right, she couldn’t have gone too far, let’s go”

Unfortunately for them the crowd was heavy, and not matter how much Alim tried to shove people, or Shianni asked them to move Amell simply vanished.

“Maybe she went back to the house” suggested Alim

“Let’s hope so, if not, ready your fancy robes as we might need to see the King in person”

“Tell me you are joking”

“I am joking”

“That’s a lie”

“You told me to say that, not to say what’s really going to happen”

When they arrived to the little house it was ransacked. All the embroidery was gone along with most of the food. A tile on the floor was moved, and and a small bag of gold was on the table, along with a note.

‘Thank you’ said the note, 

“That impulsive reckless child!” said Surana pacing “That’s why w\she wanted to be moved here, she had a stash of stuff!”

“She left ten sovereigns, this means she had more”

“I don’t care about the gold, she is still in recovery and she just ran as a cat in the sight of a Mabari, she can’t cast, she doesn’t have a weapon …”

“Calm down, let’s ask in the market, somebody may had seen her.”

Nobody had seen her apparently, and since she was wearing commoner clothes it was had for anyone to identify who were they talking about.

“This is pointless!” exclaimed Alim “somebody had to have seen her” as he looked around he saw  a familiar pattern, embroidery. The one merchant they hadn’t questioned yet was Gorim.

“Fine dwarven crafts! Direct from…, oh hello, are you interested in some Dwarven crafts?”

“Where did you get this handkerchief?” asked Shianni.

“Oh, I just got it from trade, a very quiet lady sold me a bunch of embroidery, she also bought a sword, a shield, a bow, and arrows.”

“Was she wearing a yellow hood?”

“Yes she was, she sold me that too instead she bought a set of light armor and a helm”

“Do you have any idea where she went?”

“No, she was very quiet, but from the crest in one of her bags I am willing to bet she was going to Amaranthine City”

“Thank you” said Shianni bowing slightly 

“Now what?” asked Alim “If she had coin we won’t be able to track her, she might already be gone”

“I’ll get Kylon, he can escort us to the palace”

“We are really going to the palace? Andraste Creators and Stone, how do I get in this kind of situations?”


	8. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shianni and Alim enter the Royal Palace, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neutral chapter

“Gone, what do you mean gone?”

“Gone like carrier pigeon”

“I hate pigeons”

“Mee too, but that's not the point, we need to see the King”

Kylon massaged his temples for what it seemed the hundredth time already, trying to quell the headache that was blooming on behind his eyes“That’s impossible he was fuming after his trip from Redcliffe, he looked tired and exhausted, if you couldn’t get a hold of himself on the good days now it will be next to impossible, Andraste’s knickers, just to pass his secretary would be a quest all on itself”

“You know the secretary?”

“It’s a quiet young man named Corim, but he is a barrier”

“Well what if we say that...oh I don’t know, that the fucking Hero of Ferelden is somewhere in the road barely equipped, recuperating from more broken bones that shouldn’t be survivable AND she was made Tranquil, I bet that would make him listen”

“We cannot be so crude” said Shianni biting her lip

“And then what do we do?

“I can get you a map and as far as the main structure of the castle, after that you are on your own”

“Get us inside, we can manage the rest”

“We can?” asked Surana raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow

“Yes we can I know how this palace work”

“You do?”

“Stop questioning everything I say Surana!”

“Ma’am yes ma’am”

To see city guards around the palace wasn’t uncommon so nobody questioned Kylon entering to drop some reports being flanked by two surprisingly short guards. Once inside the structure Shianni and Alim ditched the armor and instead got themselves dirty aprns and lowered their heads. Two elves minding their business in a busy palace wouldn’t raise an alarm.

“Getting into the palace was easy, somebody should tell the guard how easy is this to infiltrate”

“Shhh, I am sure you can give all your recommendations if we escape the gallows”

For her part Shianni felt she know the castle from the maids and servants that worked in it. One flight of stairs, three rooms to the left, and on the halway almost the last room, there lies the King's study. And save for particular occasions Corim would be on his desk that pointed at the door. Armed not with a bow or a dagger, but with enough smoke bombs to make someone in Redcliffe see a column of smoke floating over Denerim.

They entered the study quietly, Corim barely rose an eyebrow. “You two are early tod...wait, you are not Tobet and Fitgin”

Shianni saw his hand dive into an unmarked box. Shit.

“I am so very sorry for doing this” said Alim moving his hands releasing a slow spell

“What do you...”

“Sleep”

And with that Corim just feel asleep on his desk as if he had been too tired to keep watch. To be fair the man looked exhausted.

“You could have done that, o I don’t know five hallways ago!” scolded Shianni looking around to see if there were no traps around him.

“Oh yeah and let the rest of the staff stumble into a path of sleeping guards and servants in direction of the King’s private’s chambers, I bet that wouldn’t raise _any_ alarms”

“You might need to repeat that trick there are always two guards by the King’s doors”

Strangely enough there were no guards, and the luscious room was empty, the bed didn’t even looked as if someone had lied on it.

“He is not here”

“I see that!”

“Well then where is he?”

“How should I know?”

A shadow came from behind the two elves and two heavy hand landed on their shoulders, perhaps a little more forceful than necessary.

“I am tired, exhausted and in a very bad mood, if you are assasins you failed miserably and if you are not then select your next words very carefully”

Alim just gave a frustrated click with his mouth. “This is your fault Shianni!”

“Shianni? As Hahrem Shianni?”

Shiani just turned around with a small courtesy “Ah yes, good evening your majesty”

“Maker’s breath woman I was about to torn you and your...cousin, boyfriend? into little pieces”

“Sorry we had to sneak around, everybody said you were indisposed”

“I am still undisposed”

“Yes I can see that, but this was urgent”

“Unless you are about to tell me a dragon just landed in Denerim market, nothing is more important, now and I am asking this as politely as I can.”  He straightened his posture making him look more like a King, even in his cotton pajamas “Get out”

“But your Majesty” insisted Shianni suddenly acutely aware that she was treading on very thin rope. Haharen or not, he was still the King, his word was still law”

“Out now on risk of immediate imprisonment” he all but pushed them both to the door and closed it loudly.

“Told you it was a bad idea Shianni, I mean why would the King care about the Hero of Ferelden beyond the political ramification”

“You are as thick as iron bark she is…”

A door gave an abrupt sound and the king, beyond his exhausted eyes and sickly complexion reached them both in apparently two strides. He took Surana by the scruff of the neck.

“What did you just said?” there was a slight but noticeable tone of desperation on his voice.

Surana knew he had it where he wanted it. He gave a grin, king or not he knew how to push people’s buttons. “I said that why should _you_ care about the Hero of Ferelden”

“Make sense” it was clearly an order

“That’s what we were...” tried Shianni

“What do you know?” asked the King again not losing eye contact with Surana’s blue eyes.

“Your Majes…” tried Shianni again, now with a louder and firmer voice.

“Answer me”

“Why would you care that she is injured ill equipped and alone walking to Amaranthine in this precise moment”

“Don’t be absurd” The king relaxed his face and softening his grip on his robe “she is more than capable of looking up for herself, she is a talented mage and healer, ill equipped? Please , as if she was wearing anything less than a Dragonbone Armor, just leave you two”

He let Alim go, as if he just had told him a lame joke and began walking back to his room.

“Capable to look after herself? Talented mage? All moot points your majesty, after becoming Tranquil”

He stopped with his hand still on the door’s handle, as if he had stepped into a paralysis glyph.

“What?”

“That’s what we tried to tell you you shem”  said Shianni as if scolding a child she was clearly angry at “Captain Kylon found her two weeks ago, someone performed the rite, she was purple and blue, and she asked us not to say anything, and we would have kept our deal if she hadn’t bolted out of the city as soon as she saw you today”

“What, how?”

“Now he listens” mumbled Alim fixing his robe. “Listen here is the situation…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we check out what Amell is doing

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep the chapters short, aka less than a 1000 words, as I say I am experimenting.


End file.
